


The Engineer's Deep-Fried Turkey Recipe

by GrumpyGhostOwl



Category: Battle of the Planets
Genre: Food, Humor, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyGhostOwl/pseuds/GrumpyGhostOwl
Summary: The members of G-Force are invited to lunch by the scientists from Galaxy Security's R&D Department, who have managed to build the perfect turkey-frying machine.This is my response to the Gatchamania Turkey Trot Challenge, where participants were challenged to create a story using any Thanksgiving tradition or menu item. Credit must go to Wyldkat for the inspiration, albeit she was talking about giblets at the time.





	The Engineer's Deep-Fried Turkey Recipe

“We have, of course, taken all the safety issues into consideration,” Jasper Kew said, folding his arms across his chest (this was a less-than-impressive gesture given that Dr Kew’s build could be likened to that of a dropped pack of wire coat hangers).  
  
Jason frowned. “ _All_ of the safety issues?” he pressed.  
  
“Absolutely,” Kew insisted. “And before you ask, we did watch a lot of those ‘Deep Fried Turkey Disaster’ videos that you referred us to. If you’ll follow me?”  
  
The members of G-Force shrugged and followed the head of Galaxy Security Research and Development outside into a small courtyard that was set up as a staff area. There was a covered patio, some outdoor furniture and an open grassed area with a liquid amber tree in all its autumnal glory.  
  
“You’ll recall that one of the main safety considerations is that a turkey should be deep-fried out of doors,” Dr Kew said.  
  
“Is that it?” Princess asked, nodding toward the device that stood on the lawn.  
  
“Just so,” Dr Kew said. “It’s basically a variation on the pressure-cooker. We cobbled it together out of spare parts – paying particular attention to health and safety – and we’re confident it can completely and safely deep-fry a whole turkey in approximately fifteen minutes.”  
  
The G-Force team stood aside as two R &D staffers pushed a trolley over to the machine and considered the control panel.  
  
“So…” Keyop ventured, “they’re going to put a turkey in there now?”  
  
“Heavens, no!” Dr Kew said. “We put a turkey in there fifteen minutes ago. It should now be perfectly cooked!”  
  
“Really?” Mark said, instinctively backing away. His team followed suit, retreating to the patio and backing up against the wall.  
  
The R&D scientists released a safety valve which set the machine to hissing.  
  
The smell of hot oil wafted through the air.  
  
Keyop hid his face in his hands and turned away. “I can’t look,” he said.  
  
“If it blows,” Mark muttered, “be ready to transform. Our battle gear should protect us from burns.”  
  
“ _Should_?” Tiny echoed.  
  
“Got any better ideas?” Mark challenged.  
  
There was some activity around the turkey fryer and the lid came off. The members of G-Force tensed as a cloud of vapour rose into the cold November air, then relaxed when nothing exploded.  
  
Princess clapped a hand over her mouth but was unable to smother the burst of laughter.  
  
“Ah,” Mark said. “Well…”  
  
“I think I see the problem,” Tiny said.  
  
“I’m not eating that,” Keyop declared.  
  
Jason made his way over to the trolley, which now bore the fruits of the R &D Department’s labours.  
  
“Uh, guys,” he said, “you’re supposed to take the plastic wrapper off _before_ you put the bird in the oil.”


End file.
